


Tous les arbres que je peux voir

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [6]
Category: Captain Harlock, 銀河鉄道９９９ | Ginga Tetsudou 999 | Galaxy Express 999
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Apprivoisez l’éternité.
Series: Dark side [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398056





	Tous les arbres que je peux voir

_Notes de l’auteur : dans la même lignée que « Sur la falaise ». Méta, très certainement._

—

_« Mes yeux s’emplissent de montagnes, de prairies enneigées,  
_ _de tous les arbres que je peux voir…_

… _Et je serai sûrement le plus heureux des hommes. »_

_L’étoile du désert, Marini/Desberg_

Le long du quai, la locomotive expira un nuage de vapeur blanche, et les freins se turent enfin dans un dernier hurlement d’animal à l’agonie. Maetel n’avait pas attendu. Sitôt le train entré en gare, elle avait sauté du marchepied, impatiente de fouler à nouveau la terre ferme après son interminable périple.

Nul autre voyageur ne monta ou descendit des wagons.

Le quai n’était que planches mal équarries. La gare, un cabanon branlant. Au loin, la forêt prenait le pas sur la prairie. L’hiver s’accrochait encore aux versants des monts marbrés de blanc. Maetel s’avança sur le chemin à peine dessiné, jeta un bref regard anxieux en arrière. La locomotive assoupie disparaissait dans une brume froide.

Elle avait le temps, décida-t-elle.

Elle marcha. La brume se referma derrière elle.

—

La maison était nichée au fond de la vallée, construite de bois, sans fioriture, au sommet d’une colline qui annonçait les contreforts des montagnes. Isolée en pleine nature, elle semblait à la fois vulnérable et intemporelle. Une tempête aurait pu l’abattre, pourtant elle bravait l’éternité.

Lorsque Maetel approcha, elle nota les traces de passage plus nombreuses, ici des empreintes de bottes dans la boue, là du bois coupé qui n’avait pas encore été entreposé au sec. Sur l’appentis adossé au bâtiment principal, elle aperçut une hache, une scie, un établi de charpentier. Des copeaux jonchaient encore le sol. De l’autre côté, un carré de terre fraîchement retourné était gardé par un épouvantail rudimentaire vêtu d’une cape noire.

Elle s’immobilisa, hésita quelques secondes. Dans cette atmosphère paisible, elle avait soudain l’impression de déranger. Elle frissonna. Faire demi-tour ? La vallée était noyée de brouillard. Retrouverait-elle son chemin ?

La maison se détachait telle un phare, point d’ancrage au milieu d’un océan de brume, unique refuge au milieu d’une nature inviolée. Dans cette atmosphère mouvante, elle prenait tour à tour des allures de piège retors et de havre sûr, d’appât menaçant et d’invitation familière. Maetel frissonna encore, retint son instinct qui lui criait de courir retrouver la protection de la locomotive. Elle était descendue du train pour ce moment, se rappela-t-elle. Elle inspira, se força à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Que craignait-elle ? Harlock ne l’avait jamais mal accueillie.

Et elle avait envie – elle avait _besoin_ – de parler.

Elle entra.

—

Le seuil franchi révéla une odeur de résine et la chaleur d’un feu de bois. La lumière se frayait un chemin difficile à travers les volets à demi-clos, rebondissait dans les recoins, déformait les ombres. Les rayons semblaient se concentrer sur la table, au centre de la pièce. Dessus était posé un holster en cuir de belle facture. À côté, une crosse flanquée d’un blason métallique, un percuteur, un barillet démonté. Assis en équilibre précaire sur une chaise à trois pieds, Harlock nettoyait le canon avec un écouvillon. Ses gestes étaient précis, briquant le métal dans un va-et-vient saccadé.

Il ne leva pas la tête.

— J’ai entendu le train siffler, dit-il simplement.

Elle ne répondit pas. Cela ne parut pas le déranger.

— Tu t’ennuies ? reprit-il.

Elle soupira. Se taire était facile, mais elle était venue pour parler. Lui seul était en mesure de comprendre.

— Il y a eu un espoir, un projet prometteur, puis tout est retombé, souffla-t-elle.

Elle hésita.

— L’argent a manqué.

Il renifla, posa le canon de son arme, saisit la crosse, ôta les vis et les aligna une par une sur le bois de la table avec une minutie d’horloger.

— Cela concernait Emeraldas, trancha-t-il. Pas toi. Ni moi.  
— C’était annoncé pour plus tard.

Elle avait espéré.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement amer.

— J’ai cessé de prévoir quoi que ce soit sur un aussi long terme. Les mondes se créent et meurent plus vite que je ne peux le suivre.

Il balaya ses mots de la main comme s’ils n’avaient aucune importance. Ce n’était pas le cas. Elle le savait. Il le savait aussi.

— Les plus forts survivent, et je préfère désormais les découvrir matures plutôt que de tirer des plans sur des projets mort-nés.

Il posa enfin son regard sur elle.

— Tu devrais faire pareil.

Elle sentit les larmes perler sur ses cils.  
Silence. Les épaules d’Harlock se voûtèrent.

— Ils voulaient m’envoyer chez les samouraïs, avoua-t-il finalement. J’ai été… curieux. Hélas, ça n’avance plus.

Il pinça les lèvres.

— Une désillusion de plus.  
— C’est pour ça que tu t’es planqué ici ? crut-elle comprendre.

Ses yeux s’assombrirent.

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous « planquer », Maetel. Tu le sais.

Il se détourna.

— Je profite du répit. Le calme est… reposant.

Elle secoua ses cheveux. Les longues mèches accrochèrent un peu de lumière.  
Le regard d’Harlock s’attarda dans les reflets blonds.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, reprit-elle. J’entends le bruit de fond en permanence.

Hésitation, silence. Bégaiement du temps.

Il lui paraissait tellement étrange de s’exprimer ainsi !

— Ça nous fait quel âge ?  
— Nous sommes immortels, répliqua Harlock.  
— Non… insista-t-elle. En vrai.

Il cilla.

— Et nous ne sommes pas censés savoir répondre à cette question.

Elle s’assit sur la chaise en face de lui.

La maison tenait davantage de la cabane que du palace. Elle n’était meublée que du strict minimum : un lit, une table, deux chaises, un poêle dans le coin de la pièce. Sur une étagère vaguement horizontale s’empilaient des bocaux et quelques boîtes de conserve. Dessous pendaient trois couteaux de différentes tailles et une fourchette à viande.

À quoi Harlock occupait-il ses journées ? se demanda-t-elle.

— Je regarde le silence.

Elle hoqueta, surprise de sa réponse brusque.  
Il réagit avec une pseudo-mimique d’excuse. Ses yeux reflétaient le désarroi qu’elle ressentait.

— À quel moment une création échappe-t-elle à son créateur ? murmura-t-il.

L’atmosphère feutrée était étrange et irréelle, menaçante et apaisante, figée et vertigineuse. Elle esquissa une moue d’impuissance.

— Les tableaux de maître transcendent le temps, avança-t-elle.

C’était une banalité qui ne répondait pas à la question. Il ne fut pas dupe.

— Les tableaux ne parlent pas, poursuivit-il toutefois.  
— Qu’en sais-tu ? le contredit-elle. Les mondes créés ne se mélangent pas… Pas toujours, corrigea-t-elle aussitôt. Les tableaux ont peut-être leur vie ailleurs.

Le silence s’étira tandis qu’il la fixait. Il s’imaginait la scène, comprit-elle. Ses paupières souriaient. Dans ses yeux noisette se reflétait l’infini.  
Dans ses yeux noisette… Elle tiqua.

— Qu’est-il arrivé à ton œil ?  
— Lequel ?

Elle pencha la tête de côté. Pourquoi ne l’avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ?

— Celui que tu n’es pas supposé avoir, précisa-t-elle.

Il se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise, croisa les bras.

— Je fais ce que je veux.

Silence.

Elle crut qu’il en resterait là, mais il reprit soudain :

— Je possède des tas d’occurrences avec deux yeux. Pourquoi devrais-je me contenter d’un seul ?  
— Ce n’est pas… normal, avoua-t-elle.

Pourquoi ? Il avait raison, alors pourquoi ne l’acceptait-elle pas ?  
Elle réfléchit. Elle le savait.

— C’est l’image que l’on se fait de toi.

Il grogna.  
Il le savait aussi.

— Je ne me suis jamais soucié de l’image que je renvoyais… et je ne vais pas commencer _maintenant_.

Il se leva, la détailla de haut en bas.

— Tu pourrais abandonner le noir, tu sais… Je t’aimais bien, en pourpre et violet.

Elle rougit. Comprenait-il la portée de ses mots ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Elle grimaça.

— Arrête ça.

Il lui renvoya un levé de sourcil narquois.

— On dirait Mimee, poursuivit-elle.

Il se renfrogna. Elle le regretta.

Silence.

— Viens, dit-il soudain.

Il l’entraîna dehors. Les collines maculées de neige scintillaient sous le soleil. Au sol, les premières fleurs printanières émergeaient timidement. Il n’y avait plus trace de brouillard. L’avait-elle rêvé ? S’était-il évaporé avec la chaleur ?

Depuis combien de temps parlaient-ils ?

Derrière une clôture, deux chevaux les regardaient avec intérêt. Maetel était presque sûre que ni eux, ni leur enclos n’étaient là à son arrivée.

Au loin, la piste serpentait au fond de la vallée, vers la gare et la ville. Maetel tressaillit tandis que ce qu’elle voyait entrait en conflit avec ses perceptions antérieures. Il n’y avait pas de ville. La gare n’était qu’un cabanon, perdu dans une région déserte.

Son esprit se rebella. Son esprit perdit.

Il y avait une ville.

— Le brouillard est trompeur, lui souffla Harlock.

Il désigna l’enclos du menton. Le long de la barrière, un chariot attendait d’être attelé.

— Je t’emmène boire un verre ?

Elle plissa les yeux. Elle pouvait presque distinguer le saloon d’ici, entendre le bruit des verres qui s’entrechoquaient, les notes aigrelettes du piano désaccordé.

— Exactement, confirma Harlock. Je sais qu’on a plus ou moins les mêmes goûts dans ce domaine.

Elle était une voyageuse. Toujours en mouvement, toujours mélancolique. Toujours vêtue de noir. C’était ainsi qu’elle perdurait dans les mémoires, tout comme Harlock resterait à jamais le capitaine de l’Arcadia.

— Je dois reprendre mon train, objecta-t-elle.

Mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

Pourquoi s’entêtait-elle à suivre le chemin tracé pour elle, encore et encore ? Elle avait porté du pourpre à une époque, se souvint-elle. Pourquoi le noir prédominait-il ?

Elle regarda Harlock.

— Je te préfère en pourpre, dit-il.

L’air se brouilla. Il portait une chemise grège et un blouson de pilote élimé qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

— J’aimais bien ton manteau long, répondit-elle.

Pouvaient-ils retrouver des bribes de leur jeunesse ?

— Celui avec le holster sur la poitrine ?

Elle hocha la tête.

—

Sur la piste poussiéreuse, le chariot cahotait au rythme du trot des chevaux. Le ciel était du bleu piquant de l’hiver. Malgré tout, le vent apportait le redoux. De loin en loin, un conifère s’ébrouait, se déchargeant de son manteau de neige dans un bruit de chute ouatée.

La ville se ramassait sur elle-même, blottie à côté de la gare, amas anarchique de bâtisses dépareillées formant un entrelacs de ruelles boueuses. Aucun mouvement ne l’animait. La plupart des volets étaient clos.

Dans la rue principale, un chien efflanqué s’enfuit à leur approche.

— Tu viens souvent ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Pour ravitailler.

Elle ne demanda pas en quoi il se ravitaillait. Ni avec quoi il payait.

— Je piège des martres et des renards autour de chez moi. Les peaux se vendent bien.

Ses yeux pétillaient. Quand avait-elle croisé une telle lueur d’enthousiasme juvénile pour la dernière fois ? s’interrogea-t-elle. Et quand avait-elle connu la même excitation enfantine ?

— Une fois je suis parti une dizaine de jours dans les collines. J’ai ramené des loups.  
— J’ignorais que tu avais des compétences de trappeur, le taquina-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, repoussa la moquerie avec désinvolture.

— Ça s’apprend.

Elle entendit « je peux t’apprendre ». Il portait un manteau noir long, à large pans.  
Elle se crispa. Elle aussi avait aimé le pourpre.

— Et ici les gens sont, euh…  
— Changeants, compléta-t-il. Ça dépend de mon humeur.

Il stoppa devant une bâtisse à deux étages, en bois, à colonnades, imposante. « Last Saloon », proclamait le panneau sculpté sur le fronton.

— Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment, concéda-t-il.

Silence.

— Ça… dépend, répéta-t-il.

L’incertitude était perceptible. Il fut sur le point de se renfermer sur lui-même, lâcha un soupir. Maetel retint son souffle. Elle ne voulait pas briser l’instant.

— De temps en temps je croise de vieilles connaissances, continua-t-il. On se pose autour d’une table avec une bonne bouteille et on refait le monde jusqu’à l’aube.  
— Comme moi.  
— Non. Toi tu es indépendante. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour exister.

Son regard se voila.

— Pour les autres, il n’y a pas… de continuité. Je peux refaire la même soirée deux jours de suite avec la même personne sans que quiconque s’en souvienne.

Son visage resta de marbre, mais il s’intéressait avec beaucoup plus d’attention qu’il ne le fallait à ses mains tandis qu’il nouait les rênes à un poteau. Ça le perturbait tout de même, devina-t-elle.

— Je ne viens pas très souvent, poursuivit-il avec un effort visible. Et j’espace les visites le plus possible. C’est moins… bizarre, ainsi. Quand ça reboote.

Sa voix était moins assurée. Il flatta l’encolure des chevaux tandis qu’ils se désaltéraient à l’abreuvoir, secoua les mains, la tête, fourragea dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait toujours quand il cherchait à éloigner ses fantômes.

— Je suis content que tu sois là, ajouta-t-il enfin.

Elle approuva.

— Je me souviens toujours.

—

Les marches craquaient sous ses pieds. Sous l’auvent stagnaient des odeurs de bois et de vernis, de vieille fumée et d’alcool. Les piliers étaient polis par le temps, piquetés d’attaques d’insectes, striés d’éraflures. Sur l’un d’eux, un tir avait arraché un éclat. Harlock s’était-il déjà battu en duel ici ? songea-t-elle. Avait-il été provoqué par un ivrogne, par un chasseur de primes, par un représentant de la loi ? Avait-il été l’initiateur de la confrontation ? Par nécessité, par devoir ?  
Par ennui ?

La double porte battante à claire-voie donnait dans la pénombre. À l’intérieur ronronnait une rumeur ténue. Maetel effleura le chambranle, recula par réflexe. Dans ses oreilles chuintaient des exhalations de vapeur. La locomotive endormie l’appelait. Elle résista. Pourquoi devrait-elle reprendre la route ? se demanda-t-elle. Qui lui reprocherait de s’arrêter ?

Les possibilités étaient infinies, les boucles innombrables.

— Les instants se répètent, déclara Harlock. Nous avons le temps de nous emplir les yeux de tous les arbres que nous pourrons voir.

Il engloba la ville, les prairies environnantes, les collines et les montagnes à l’horizon.

Elle le regarda. Elle portait du pourpre.

— Si je reste, que trouverai-je ?  
— Ce que tu veux, sourit-il.

Elle poussa la porte.


End file.
